


Clarity

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: Dante saved someone close to Trish, but who and will Trish discover who Dante's secret love is?
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Cass had been missing since she was just 17 years old, two years had passed since Cass went missing, Trish was worried about her little sister as Trish had asked Dante to find Cass, as Dante had been away for a while when Dante found Cass trapped and Dante helped Cass up as she held onto him as Dante took Cass somewhere safe and as Dante helped Cass's wounds as he was gentle with cleaning up her injuries, Cass softly winced as one of her wounds had a small piece of glass, Dante gently removed the piece of glass, as Cass put her hand on the wound to stop the bleed until Dante put a bandage around the wound, Cass smiled as she looked up to Dante as he surprised Cass with a featherlight kiss, Cass kissed Dante too, he lovingly held her close to him as they shared a soft kiss. 

Dante wrapped both arms around Cass as they kissed, Cass placed her hand on Dante's chest, Cass put her left hand underneath Dante's top as Dante softly smiled as Dante led Cass to the bed as he gently laid Cass on the bed as he leant down and kissed her with passion, Cass smiled in their passionate kiss, Cass smiled as Dante removed his top, Cass smiled softly as Dante unbuttoned Cass's top slowly as he wanted to make it special for her, Cass told Dante that he would be her first, Dante promised Cass that he wouldn't hurt her, Cass trusted Dante as he was gentle with Cass, afterwards Dante lovingly held Cass close to him while they were in bed alone together, Cass was cuddled close to Dante as he softly placed a kiss on her forehead, Cass smiled softly as she stayed close to Dante, as he wrapped the duvet around Cass. 

Cass felt safe with Dante as she stayed close to him, Dante knew that they would be heading home soon, Dante wanted to spend more time with Cass before they headed back to Red Grave City, Dante fell asleep close to Cass while in bed together, Cass had her hand on Dante's chest as she slept next to Dante, following morning Dante woke up and he smiled seeing how beautiful Cass was beside him, Dante was happy that Cass was next to him, Cass later woke up next to Dante as he looked to Cass, when Dante kissed Cass lovingly as she kissed Dante back as he gently cuddled Cass close to him, Cass put her hand on Dante's arm as they kissed softly, Cass loved being close to Dante as she was happy with Dante, when he asked Cass to be his girlfriend as Cass agreed to be Dante's girlfriend, Dante cuddled Cass close to him while they were still in bed. 

Dante and Cass agreed to keep their relationship a secret from Trish, Cass was happy to be Dante's secret girlfriend, Dante along with Cass who had returned to Red Grave City in the middle of the night, Dante let Cass inside the shop as Dante locked the door behind her, Cass softly smiled as Dante led Cass upstairs to his bedroom, Cass was happy as she followed Dante to his bedroom, Dante removed his jacket as Cass sat on the bed and she removed her shoes as Dante went over to Cass as he put his hand on her shoulder lovingly as she softly smiled, Dante was happy with Cass, while Dante got ready for bed, Cass got up as she went over to Dante and she put her hands around Dante's waist as she rested her hands on Dante's bare chest, Dante softly smiled as he put his hand on top of her's lovingly, Cass was happy with Dante as he turned around and then surprised Cass with a loving kiss. 

Cass was comfy next to Dante as they spent time together, Cass knew how happy she was to be with Dante as she had no idea how Trish would react to their relationship, Dante smiled as he rested his hand on Cass's stomach lovingly as Cass smiled when Dante suggested to Cass about maybe having a baby together, Cass was surprised and she tells Dante that she would like to try for a baby, Dante put his hand on her cheek as he kissed her with a loving passion, Cass put her hand on Dante's lower back as they kissed while in bed together, Dante was gentle with Cass as they had sex in bed together, Dante loved Cass as he whispered something sweet in her ear, Cass was happy with Dante, afterwards Cass was cuddled close to Dante as he wrapped his arm around Cass lovingly as Dante was happy with Cass. 

Trish went to see Dante a few weeks later, as Trish asked Dante if he found Cass, just as Cass appeared downstairs as Trish was so happy to see Cass again and as Trish went over to Cass as she went to give Cass a hug, when Cass flinched as she went back over to Dante as he held her close to him, Trish was heartbroken, Cass sighed as Dante told Trish to give Cass time to recover, Trish was shocked as Cass stayed close to Dante as he held Cass close to him, Dante was protective of Cass as she went back upstairs to Dante's bedroom, Trish tried to go after Cass, Dante stopped Trish from going after Cass, Trish then left and Dante locked up and closed the curtains, Dante went upstairs to check on Cass and he overheard Cass being sick, Dante went over to Cass as he rubbed her back, Cass stayed close to Dante as he helped her up as he gently led Cass over to their bed, Dante set a basin next to their bed. 

Cass went to the hospital with Dante as she got checked over, Cass had to have a ultrasound scan when the nurse showed the screen to Cass as she told her and Dante that they were going to have a baby, Cass smiled softly as Dante was happy that Cass was pregnant, after leaving the hospital together Trish saw Cass and Dante together, Trish watched as she saw how close Cass was to Dante, as Trish wondered what exactly happened when Cass was missing, once Dante and Cass got back home as Cass took her jacket off as Dante wrapped both arms around Cass's waist as he rested his hand on her six week baby bump lovingly, Cass put her hand on top of Dante's lovingly. 

Dante smiled as he softly kissed Cass lovingly as she smiled in their kiss, Trish was about to enter the store when she saw Cass and Dante sharing a kiss, Cass put her hand on Dante's lower back as he softly smiled as he knew how much Cass meant to him, Dante loved Cass so much as Dante then placed a soft kiss on Cass's left shoulder as she smiled softly, Cass loved being close to Dante as they headed up to their bedroom to spend time together, Cass was looking at her small baby bump in the mirror, Dante went over to Cass as he told her how beautiful she was with her small baby bump, Dante rested his hand on Cass's baby bump as Dante then surprised Cass with a marriage proposal, Cass then tells Dante that she will marry him, Dante lovingly cuddled Cass close to him as Dante put a silver engagement ring on her left finger, Cass smiled softly. 

Trish went to see Dante a few days later, Trish asked Dante what was going on between him and Cass, when Cass appeared as Dante smiled when Cass went over to Dante as he wrapped his arm around Cass's shoulder lovingly as Trish tried to seperate Cass from Dante, as he told Trish to back off, Cass sighed as she stayed close to Dante, when he protected Cass from Trish as she walked out of the store, Cass looked to Dante as he cuddled her close to him, Dante was protective of Cass and their unborn baby, Cass put her hand on Dante's chest as he gently held her close to him, Dante led Cass upstairs to their bedroom, Dante put his hands on her shoulders as he gently gave her a shoulder massage, Cass softly smiled as she lent into the gentless of Dante's touch as Dante placed a soft kiss on Cass's neck softly, Dante then placed his left hand on Cass's baby bump lovingly. 

Cass was close to Dante as they were in bed together, Dante loved Cass so much as Dante then suggested to Cass that they should go away for a few days to spend a few days together, Cass agreed to Dante's idea about going away for a few days, after a few days Dante and Cass headed away to a place that meant so much to Dante as he suggested to Cass that they should get married, as Cass softly smiled and she agreed with Dante's idea to get married, Dante smiled as he gave Cass a soft loving kiss. 

Dante and Cass went ahead and got married, Cass took on Dante's last name, as Dante smiled when Cass signed the marriage book, followed by Dante too, as Dante softly kissed Cass, as she softly smiled in their kiss, Dante was happy that Cass was now his wife, Cass was happy with Dante as they were now married, Dante along with Cass headed back to the cottage they were staying at, Dante lifted Cass up as he carried her over the threshold, Dante was happy with Cass as he knew how special she was to him, Dante loved how much Cass suited being pregnant with his baby, Dante rested his hand on her small baby bump lovingly, Cass knew how happy she was that she was now married to Dante, she knew just how close he was to her, Dante loved Cass and their unborn baby. 

Cass and Dante spent the following week away together, Dante loved Cass so much as Dante lovingly kissed Cass lovingly as she smiled in their kiss, Cass was happy with Dante as he lovingly cuddled Cass close to him as they were in bed together, Cass cuddled close to Dante while in bed, Cass put her hand on Dante's bare chest as he put his hand on top of her's lovingly, Dante was happy to be married to Cass, as he wrapped the duvet around them both, Cass softly sighed as she stayed close to Dante. 

Dante and Cass returned to Red Grave City the following week, Cass was drinking a glass of water as Trish turned up as she hoped that Cass would talk to her, when Trish entered the shop and saw Cass on the sofa wearing one of Dante's t-shirts as Dante appeared and saw Trish there just as Dante took a seat beside Cass as she rested her left hand on Dante's chest, Trish noticed that Cass was wearing two rings and Trish asked Dante about the rings when Dante admitted that Cass was now his wife, Trish was shocked by what Dante admitted as Cass cuddled in close to Dante as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Trish then left the store, Cass knew how happy she was with Dante. 

Cass smiled as she felt Dante's hand on her small baby bump as Cass loved how gentle Dante was with her, Dante loved Cass and their unborn baby so much, Dante placed a soft kiss behind Cass's left ear lovingly, Cass was happy to be next to Dante as they were by the warm fire, Dante was happy with Cass as they bonded over their unborn baby, Cass loved being pregnant with her first baby and she knew that Dante would be a good dad to their baby, Dante was happy with Cass as they shared a soft loving kiss, Cass smiled in their kiss, Cass loved Dante was happy to be married and he knew how happy he was with Cass, Dante smiled as he lovingly cuddled Cass close to him, Cass trusted Dante to protect her and their unborn baby. 

Dante loved Cass as he placed a soft kiss on Cass's small baby bump lovingly, Cassie knew how much their unborn baby meant to Dante, as later that night Cass headed up to their bedroom, Dante followed Cass upstairs as Cass removed her top, as she noticed that she was starting to show a bump, Dante noticed that Cass was showing a bump as Dante put his hand on her stomach, Cass softly smiled as she stayed close to Dante, as he led her over to their bed as Cass landed on the bed as Dante hovered over her as he softly kissed her lovingly, Cass had her hand on Dante's lower back while they kissed, Cass was happy as she slipped her hand underneath his top as Dante smiled softly as he placed a soft kiss on her small baby bump, Cass knew how happy she was with Dante as they cuddled up underneath the duvet together, Cass could only trust Dante and he knew why. 

Trish saw Cass and Dante around, she watched how close Dante was to Cass, Trish had no idea that Cass was even pregnant, Cass was happy with Dante as he was very protective of her, Dante loved Cass and their unborn baby, Cass stayed close to Dante as they spent time together, Dante was happy with Cass as she knew how happy she was with Dante, as they headed back home, Trish kept away from Cass and Dante, as he knew that Cass was happy, Dante loved being married to Cass, as she felt safe with Dante. 

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Dante went to see Trish and he told her exactly what happened when he went to save Cass, as Trish heard what happened to her little sister and why Dante was the only one that Cass trusted, Trish asked Dante if there was any chance that Cass might want to see her again, Dante told Trish that he wasn't sure but he assured Trish that he would look after Cass, Trish told Dante that all she wanted was for Cass to be safe, Dante knew and he told Trish that Cass was safe with him, Dante then left to go back home to Cass, who was resting in their bedroom. 

Cass softly sighed as she got some rest, she knew that Dante would tell Trish the truth and she could only trust Dante to protect her and their unborn baby, Dante got back home and he went upstairs after locking up and he softly smiled as he watched Cass sleep on their bed, Dante took off his jacket and boots, before he joined Cass on their bed, Dante placed his hand lovingly on Cass's baby bump as Dante loved bonding with their unborn baby, Cass softly stirred and opened her eyes to see Dante by her side, Cass smiled as she put her hand on top of Dante's when he leant in and kissed her lovingly, Cass smiled in their kiss as she loved him, Cass felt safe with him as she knew how far he would go to keep her and their unborn baby safe. 

Dante knew that Cass was always gonna be safe with him, as Dante cuddled Cass close to him as she told him that she felt a little better, Dante smiled softly as he held her close to him, Dante put a soft kiss on her baby bump as he loved building up his bond with their unborn baby, Cass knew how much their unborn baby meant to Dante as she knew that he would be a good father, Cass suggested that they should get one of bedrooms ready for their unborn baby, Dante agreed as he was so excited, Cass and Dante chose a room for their unborn baby as she suggested that the colour should be a cream as they didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl, Dante agreed as they went to choose a colour for the bedroom, Dante saw the perfect colour of cream and even Cass liked it too. 

Cass and Dante headed back home as Cass was cuddled close to Dante, Trish saw Cass and Dante together, Trish saw just how happy Cass was with Dante as she hoped that Cass was happy with Dante as she saw just how close Cass was to Dante, who cuddled Cass close to him, Dante loved Cass and as they got back home, Dante went upstairs to prep the bedroom for their unborn baby's nursery, Cass and Dante both painted their unborn baby's room, Cass loved the colour and she knew that Dante did too, few hours later after they had painted the room, Dante joined Cass in the shower as he kissed her shoulder lovingly as Cass leant against Dante as she loved how gentle Dante was towards her, Cass softly gasped as Dante placed soft kisses along her left shoulder as Dante smiled while he kissed her shoulder as his hands rested on her baby bump, Dante loved being close to Cass while they were in the shower together, Dante whispered something in her ear as Cass loved how protective Dante was towards her. 

Cass told Dante that she loved him as Dante smiled then he tells Cass that he loved her too, later that night as Dante was eating dinner with Cass as they spent time together, Dante loved spending time with Cass, after dinner and as Cass smiled as she felt Dante wrap his arms around her waist as Cass loved being close to Dante, as Cass put her hand on Dante's arm as Dante loved being with Cass as he softly kissed Cass lovingly as she smiled in their kiss, Cass turned around as she put her hand on Dante's chest as he softly smiled, Cass loved Dante as she knew how happy she was with Dante, as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Dante loved Cass as he led her to the couch as he wanted to spend time with her, Cass cuddled close to Dante as he slipped his hand underneath her top as he rested his hand on her stomach, Dante loved Cass so much as he knew how special she was to him. 

Dante knew how much Cass meant to him, Cass softly sighed as she stayed close to Dante as he told Cass how much he loved her, Cass smiled as she told Dante that she would always love him, Cass knew how much she loved Dante, as he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles lovingly, Cass loved how close she was to Dante, as Dante then led Cass up to their bedroom, Cass smiled as Dante gently laid Cass on their bed as he showed her just how much he loved her, Cass smiled when Dante gently placed soft kisses on her stomach along the way up towards her shoulder, Cass bit her lip as Dante placed those soft kisses, Dante placed a soft kiss on Cass's collarbone as she put her hand on Dante's lower back as he then kissed her with an intense passion, Cass loved how passionate Dante was towards her, Cass stayed close to Dante as he loved being close to her on their bed. 

Cass and Dante then got ready for bed, Cass brushed her hair as Dante put his hands on her shoulders as he held her close to him, Cass then looked around and noticed that Dante was already in bed waiting for her to join him in their bed, Cass set her hairbrush down and she went to join Dante in bed, as he lovingly kissed her as she smiled in their kiss, Cass loved how gentle Dante was towards her, Cass softly smiled as she had her hand on Dante's bare chest, Dante loved Cass as he knew how special she was to him, Cass felt safe with Dante as she knew how happy she was with Dante as she knew that in just six months, she would have her first baby with Dante, who lovingly cuddled Cass close to him, Cass loved being with Dante as she felt safe with him, Dante knew how much Cass meant to him and how he loved that they would be a family soon, Cass snuggled close to Dante as he held her close to him, Dante whispered something in her ear as Cass softly smiled knowing how happy they were together. 

Six months had passed, Cass was resting in bed with Dante as she felt a twinge, Cass winced softly as Dante heard Cass wince in pain, Dante knew that Cass had went into labour as Dante helped Cass up as she leant against him as Dante reached out for the hospital bag that Cass had packed, Dante helped Cass to the hospital which wasn't far, Cass was in so much pain as neither noticed that Trish had seen them head inside the hospital, Dante got Cass some hospital care as she was checked in and her nurse checked to see how long Cass would have to wait, Cass was told that there shouldn't be long as Dante sat up on the bed next to Cass as he helped her through each pain that hit, Cass winced softly as she held Dante's hand close as he helped her through the pains, few hours later Cass was checked over and she was told that it was time, Dante went with her, Cass gripped Dante's hand as she then gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Dante was emotional upon seeing their newborn baby daughter for the first time, Dante held their baby daughter for the first time, Cass then suggested to Dante about naming their daughter Eva Rose Sparda, Dante agreed to the chosen name for their newborn baby girl, Cass softly smiled as she watched Dante with their baby daughter, Cass and Dante regstired the birth of their daughter. 

What happens in chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Cass smiled as she watched Dante holding their newborn baby daughter Eva, as Cass loved knowing how happy she was with Dante, as Cass loved Dante and their baby daughter, once Dante returned home with Cass and their baby daughter, just as Trish saw her little sister Cass holding a baby as Dante was close to his wife and baby daughter, Dante loved Cass and their baby daughter Eva who was asleep in the arms of her mom, once Cass had settled their baby girl into her crib, Dante walked into their bedroom as he softly smiled knowing how happy he was to be a dad to his little girl with Cass. 

Dante loved his family with Cass as she cuddled close to Dante as they watched over their baby daughter, Cass was happy with Dante as she knew how much her family with Dante meant to her, Dante wrapped both arms around Cass as he whispered something into her ear as Cass turned around just as Dante surprised her with a soft loving kiss, Cass loved Dante and their baby daughter Eva who was sound asleep in her crib, Dante was happy with Cass. 

Trish went over to see Dante, as she saw him holding a baby when Trish asked if it was his, when Dante told her that it was his little girl with Cass, who appeared downstairs with a fresh bottle for her little girl as she handed the bottle to Dante as he bottle-fed his baby daughter, Cass stayed close to hubby Dante as he bottle-fed their baby daughter, Cass loved her fammily with Dante as she knew how protective he was of both her and their little girl, Trish could see just how much happier Cass was with Dante and she decided to stay out of their life together. 

Cass was happy with Dante and she knew just how special he was to her, Dante was lucky to be with Cass and knew that she was the love of his life, Dante bonded with their baby daughter Eva who cuddled close to him as Cass stayed close to Dante as he softly kissed Cass as she smiled in their kiss, Cass knew how happy she was with Dante and their baby daughter Eva who was sleeping on Dante's chest, Dante loved his family and he knew how much they meant to him. 

~Epilogue~ 

As Cass and Dante were happy together, Cass and Dante had two more children together as they moved away from Red Grave City to have a normal life as a family, Cass loved seeing how happy Dante was as she cuddled close to Dante as they were in bed together, Dante loved Cass and their family together as Dante loved being happy with Cass and their family. 

Cass loved how close she and Dante were to each other, Cass cuddled close to Dante. 

The End


End file.
